


Forever

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: “Hugging when one is sitting on the other’s lap.”
Relationships: John Wick/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Forever

“Stop. John.” You tried to scold him. His face pressed against your nearly naked back.

“Why?” He asked, his arms pulling you closer.

“We’re in public…” you said quietly.

“And? My wife is sitting in my lap because all other seats are occupied,” he said, his head now resting on your shoulder.

“Then at least keep your hands to yourself…” You looked at him.

“All right,” he said with a faint smile, kissing your neck before the both of you continued to watch the fireworks. One of his hands left your waist, grabbing your hand, as he brought it to his lips, before letting your joined hands rest on your thigh.

When you met John almost 2 years ago, you were the bartender on one of his jobs, you were quite scared of him. I mean how could you not be? Dressed all in black, the intense stare, the deep voice. But you immediately also were attracted to him.

John had been intrigued by you the very first time he had set his eyes on you. How you handled every single costumer with a smile, even if they were being rude. He watched you so intensely he almost forgot why he was there in the first place. So, after he took care of his contract, he came back for a drink. By the end of your shift you knew almost everything about one another.

  
“What are you thinking about?” John asked close to your ear, bringing you back to the present.

“The day we met.” You smiled. You felt his smile against your neck, his arms tightening around you.

“Who would have thought we would be sitting here? Married?” He asked.

Slowly you turned on his lap so you could face him properly. Your arms crossing around his neck, as one of his hands held you by the waist, close to his body, his other hand on your upper thigh.

“I have never thought about being married to someone until I met you, Jonathan.”

“Really?” He asked surprised.

“Really. I mean. The sheer concept of marriage… But meeting you… I wanted everyone to know that you’re mine and I’m yours.” You smiled, your hand carefully shoving away a stray of his hair that got loose. You loved him like that. Relaxed and happy.

You also loved his other side. When he was getting ready for a job, his features changing with each piece of clothing he put on. But this? This was your idea of heaven. With his arms keeping you close.

Smiling up at you, he leaned into you, catching your lips in a soft kiss when applause erupted behind you. Closing your eyes in embarrassment you hid your face in John’s neck, who laughed.

“It’s time for our dance, Mrs. Wick,” he whispered against your ear.

“But it’s so comfy here.” You pouted. Slowly he helped you up, careful to not step on your long dress, as he led you to the dance floor, his arms coming around you.

“We can leave after that…” He smiled.

“Promise?” You asked, looking up at him.

“Promise,” he said, kissing your temple before he began to sway you around the room.


End file.
